NOVA: The Last Hurrah
by Rogue Paragon
Summary: As the time of the Star Wars RP passes, a group of veterans comes together to pay tribute to the years of camaraderie and imagination they shared. Put in character perspective. Featuring the writing of darkplat13, Hataca, Troninho, and Sadfullrobloxian.


Hey everyone. This is a project my friends and I thought up while brainstorming ideas for my other story. Sadly, TVAOD has hit a seriou snag with the plot development and I can't seem to get around it. Until then, I'll be writing this story. Some history lessons may be in order. Back in the glorious year 2011, Roblox was in what some consider "the golden days of roleplaying." There were many games where one could go and act out the life of someone else: town simulators, vampire forests, medieval kingdoms, and the seldom-mentioned-for-fear-of-being-labelled-an-online-dater high school games. These was one series that stood out for me: Jaller7397's Star Wars games. Now, if you're a veteran of the Roblox scene you probably played one of his older games at least once. He was an amazing builder and scripter, creating new and innovative creations for all to enjoy. The pinnacle of his story crafting and building ability is Star Wars: The Old Republic Roleplay. Taking it's theme from the MMORPG created by lucasarts, SW:TOR RP was frequented by thousands of players, and praised for the customizable morphs, well built settings, and revolutionary vehicle scripts. However, unlike most RP games, this one actually had a story. Created by the admins, therefore known as an "Admin RP," the plot focuses on a Sith-based Empire and members of it that are rebelling. Jaller created parts of the game to involve these two factions, Bloodskull and ==NOVA== (known as ==Nova==, Nova, Nova, inc, NOVA LAbs, NOVA technology corporation and so on and so forth.) The core members of NOVA, those who joined the day it was made public and those who helped found it, were Jaller7397, RegiMaster123, GhostNappa543, luckydente, Tallthedude, Jninja50, Sadfullrobloxian, and myself. Jaller moved on to other projects, with Regi and Ghost on his tail since they are more loyal to him and their admin than the idea or plot of a RP. Luckydente left the first week of NOVA after being yelled at by Tall. Tall got kicked out of NOVA after suddenly becoming a horrible leader. To date, only Jninja, sad and myself remain with NOVA. Jninja rarely plays Roblox anymore, and sad is becoming slowly inactive as well. We tried to keep the group afloat using our own games and building abilities, but sadly with every good bunch of apples comes one bad one. Over the years we have been exposed to irresponsible, immature, egotistical players who feel they deserve more than they actually do, and have dragged down our operations by diverting attention and effort away from building and planning. Somehow, they all ended up rather high in the group, which irks me to no end. As of 1/15/2015, NOVA is officially a dead group. Our adventures and colorful characters deserve a last hurrah, though . They have been a much a part of our Roblox experiences as overpriced hats and obby games. I, and several other influential members, have made it a mission to create at least ten chapters of epilogue to the last roleplay era, the Trandoshan Crusades. This epilogue is known as the "Neo-Era" and deals with the high ranked members of the NOVA organization and how they go their separate ways after NOVA is dismantled as a mercenary empire and into a legitimate government. Dead characters such as Fleet Admiral D'plat, Cylas, Jalos, Alex Talis, and others will make an appearance.

* * *

**These are some previews of what is to come.**

"We were legends once! We held the power of the stars in our hands, the cosmic winds at our fingertips! The Galaxy itself was at our beck and call, and all who lived and breathed knew to fear our names! Now we cower in the corners of the galaxy, behind nebulae and within asteroids. We are nobodies, hermits when we used to be Kings! Cowering from the big bad unknown. Where has our power gone? Where has it fled to when we need it most?"

...

"It's no use arguing about it, trying to convince me of what could have been done given enough time. I failed, you failed, even HAC failed. Without the Firkians, we were helpless. I don't think anyone knows what happened to them that day, just that they up and vanished from the face of the galaxy."

...

"It's not possible...there's no way it's still intact! After all these years...it seems Simon didn't win after all."

...

"The Skywalker was created by the Force...now the Force will complete the cycle."

...

"If we start this journey, we may never come back. Nobody has ever come back from beyond the Rim. There's a reason it's called Wild Space."

...

"We have heard and answered your call, Commander. All ships, ahead at flank speed. Burn these monsters out of my space. I don't want a single hostile atom to exist after we're done. "

...

**"CYLAS! I HAVE RETURNED!"**

* * *

Featuring the characters of myself, darkplat13, troninho, Fellow100, Hataca, sadfullrobloxian, doggywoofstar, Ayaan5, and cicer201. Cameos by the characters of Jaller7397, Tallthedude, Regimaster123, Balron, flyingman, dragonfablefreak01.


End file.
